


Fly on the wings of love

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eren is his employee, Levi is a rich old vampire, M/M, and finally figures his boss out, and smexy vampire mind tricks, but no real sexual content, ridiculous little head wings, some innuende
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has noticed that some things about his boss are a little... off. What he hadn't planned on was blurting it out right to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the wings of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelia/gifts).



> Birthday gift for my lovely friend Tessa.

“Levi, how long have you been a vampire?”

Eren listened in horror to the words hanging heavily in the air, unable to believe that they had left his mouth. But, as they were alone in the room, and Levi didn’t tend to talk to himself, it had to be Eren who had been speaking.

Okay, this is it, I’m dead, he’s going to kill me in 3...2...1…

“Took you long enough to figure it out”, Levi scoffed. “Well, that’s going to make things a lot easier.”

Eren gaped at him, mouth hanging open.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Shut you mouth, Eren, you look fucking stupid.”

“Y-You’re not killing me?”

“Why? Did you hope for it? I can arrange that, though.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly. Then he smirked and rested his chin on his right hand. The way he sat in his armchair, legs crossed, elbow on the armrest and trapping Eren in his inscrutable gaze, he looked relaxed and dangerous in one, like a cat regarding a particularly intriguing mouse.

“Erm… uh… no?”, Eren looked around nervously, trying to decide if he could beat Levi to the door.

“No? What was that comment for, then? Did you honestly think I would kill you for finally realising something that’s blindingly obvious?”

Seeing that Eren was still dumbstruck, Levi gestured to the chair opposite the small coffee table. While Eren gingerly sat down on the edge of the seat, he watched his employer pour a cup of tea and add two lumps of sugar with elegant motions. 

Levi wasn’t worried that Eren’s discovery might lead to any inconveniences. He had hired the man three months ago as a live-in housekeeper, and so far Eren had proved to be an excellent man Friday. Not that Levi required much - keeping the garden in order and cleaning a one-person household, along with running errands, wasn’t an all too demanding job. Eren had his own apartment on the top floor, the pay was good, and Levi regarded himself a reasonable boss - all he demanded was a spotless house, and he never requested hookers or dinner in the middle of the night.

In fact, he never requested dinner at all. Nor breakfast, lunch, brunch, or supper. The only thing Levi ever consumed, as far as Eren had witnessed, were vast amounts of tea. Only once, on noticing the almost empty fridge and kitchen cabinets, Eren had dared a question wether Levi ever ate, and Levi had only glared at him and huffed: “Of course I eat, moron. How should someone survive without food?”

Now Levi set the cup on the table in front of Eren - how did he even know Eren preferred his tea sweet? - and refilled his own. Then he took a sip, looking at his opposite thoughtfully.

“So, what gave me away, Eren? The lack of human food? The lack of mirrors? The secluded life in a far too large townhouse with a fuckton of books? My avoidance of sunlight? Or was it my sparkling skin?”

“What, your skin really sparkles when you’re exposed to sunlight?” Eren asked excitedly.

“Fuck, no”, Levi groaned. “don’t believe every bullshit you read in corny books for teenage girls or even more corny movies. Sunlight actually does hurt like shit in the eyes, that’s why I only go out on cloudy days and wear sunglasses.”

Eren looked down sheepishly and turned the delicate cup in his large hands. “Well, the thing with the food was funny, yes. And then I noticed you staring at my neck a lot. And - and sometimes you would even lick your lips.” Eren winced. “And, yeah, after that everything else made sense.”

“I see.” Levi was displeased at himself for letting his primal side show. Not making a secret out of one’s nature was one thing, but ogling an employee as - well, food, was rude. “I apologise if I made it seem to find you… appetizing in any way. I am a vampire, yes, and I have needs, but I do have some honor in me. That includes not eating my staff.”

To his surprise, Eren turned beet red and coughed around a mouthful of tea. Then his mind replayed what he had just said. Oh. Oh.

“What the fuck, Eren…” Levi groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. “I was talking about drinking blood, Jesus Christ in a pear tree!”

Eren nodded, but his cheeks were still burning, his eyes settled firmly on an interesting pattern in the carpet. Somehow, Levi mused, this flustered sight was cute. Almost… endearing.

Almost. Get a grip, Levi, this kid is mortal, and about ten times younger than you, he chided himself.

“Back to the topic”, he said. “You wanted to know how old I am? Well, I was turned into a vampire when I was 25 years old, and that’s about 200 years ago. And now don’t badger me about shit like the Suffragettes or Charles Dickens or Marie Curie or Queen Victoria, okay? Because in every fucking vampire novel they’re always walking history books. I was just an ordinary man minding my own business. No envolvement in any government schemes. No deeper knowledge in the wisdom of the great. Heck, I spent most of the 19th century not even on this continent. I’ve seen Churchill once, from afar, in a parade, and that’s all.”

Eren looked dejected, and Levi almost laughed.

“Sorry I have to disappoint your romantic illusions, kid. I have my fair share of memories and experiences, sure, but all just from the view of a bystander. To be honest, most of the time I didn’t pay much attention to what humans do anyway. They have such a short life span, and they spend most of the time making each other miserable.”

Gradually, Eren seemed to overcome his fright and come back to his senses.

“So you’re more than 200 years old? Wow. You must have seen so many things! What was your favorite time then?”

“Depends.” Levi thought for a moment. “The 19th century was a lot more cultivated, but a lot less hygienic.” He shuddered and contemplated his immaculate fingernails. “I admit I wouldn’t want to miss modern plumbing, internet and Netflix. Fashion sucks, though.” Levi looked up and noticed Eren staring at his cravat and tailored coat. He smiled.

“Have you ever heard the name of Beau Brummel? Prototype of the dandy and famous for his pristine sense of fashion in the Regency Era? That was, in fact, my doing. You could say I was his stylist.”

“How do you earn your money, anyway?” Eren burst out. “I mean, I never see you work or anything, and yet you have loads of money?”

“Oh, I suceeded myself time and again”, Levi snickered. “And quite a few other people, too. It would be rather stupid to live so long and not make money, would it? I prefer spending my time in comfort rather than poverty. Also, I have engaged in a number of profitable enterprises, although for the last years I haven’t been in the mood for working.”

Eren shuddered at the mention of inheriting others. No doubt Levi had bribed, blackmailed or smoothtalked them into appointing him their heir. And then killed them.

Levi, of course, noticed his discomfort.

“Second thoughts about working for a monster? Do you want to resign and leave?”

Eren stared into his cup. No, yes, maybe, I don’t know… of course Levi could could dispose of him in the blink of an eye if he decided to quit, but somehow Eren doubted that Levi would hurt him.

“No”, he spoke at last. “I’m staying. I guess it’s not your fault. I mean, you never chose what you became, did you?”

“No, I didn’t. But I chose to kill others in order to stay alive. I could have chosen to starve, or kill myself, or let myself be killed.” Levi took another sip of his tea. “And… well, I’m not trying to put myself into a more merciful light, but… you know, you don’t necessarily have to kill the victim. You can choose to drink a little, and the person will be in some discomfort for some days, like after donating blood, and then keep on living as if nothing happened. The ones I did drain, however… I made sure it was people who nobody would shed a tear for. Loansharks who ruined existences without batting an eye. Landlords who raped their maids. And they all fell for me”, he allowed himself a wry snicker, “because they thought they could nobble me or have their way with me.”

“Wait, you let people survive? Wouldn’t they put up a fight? And they could make a report on you!”

“Pheromones”, Levi stated matter-of-factly. “A vampire can spread pheromones so the victim actually craves being bitten. Also, we can hypnotize. What do you think all this vampire sex stuff originates from?”

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed, and Eren found it hard to breathe. He had always found his employer strikingly beautiful, but now he seemed like a work of art. His grey eyes, partly shadowed by his black hair, stared into Eren’s and pierced him right to his core. His short but muscular frame, his strong hands were the most erotic sight he had ever seen. But Levi’s mouth, oh dear lord, his mouth - Eren wanted nothing more in the world than to have that mouth on him, being kissed by those lips, being licked and savaged and devoured. Everything he had to give, everything that Levi demanded, he would give gladly and feel blessed for it.

Eren moaned softly, and his pants started feeling uncomfortably tight, when Levi suddenly blinked and averted his gaze with a smirk. The charm was broken instantly, falling to shreds like a spider’s web, and Eren was left panting and slightly bewildered.

Then he glanced down at his lap in horrible realisation, and anger hit him like a tidal wave.

“Do think that was funny? Don’t fucking mess with me! If you want me to stay, don’t you dare play any tricks on me. Never.”

Levi had never seen him so furious. Eren was seething, ready to go for his throat any moment, completely disregarding the fact that he would stand no chance in a physical fight with Levi. Impressive. Also, Eren’s quick and strong respones to his little vampire tricks had told Levi a lot more than Eren would ever be willing to admit, just as he had already suspected.

His employee definitely had a crush on him.

“I won’t”, Levi said softly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to mess with you. Just wanted to brag a little, I guess. Don’t worry. I only use my abilities to get blood, and as I already stated, I don’t feed on my employees. Or on people who are of importance to me”, he added, giving Eren a hooded glance.

Not using pheromones and hypnosis was a question of honor. He didn’t want to lure a mortal into something they wouldn’t fully consent to if uninfluenced.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t have one or two other tricks up his sleeve.

Eren un-bristled a bit, but was still wary.

“O-okay. I take your word on it, then. I think if you wanted to… ensnare me or anything, you would probably have done so by now.”

Eren raised his tea cup and looked at Levi over the rim. Then the cup froze in mid air, and once again his mouth hung open, unable to form coherent words. It took him a full minute of blinking and making “hnng” noises.

“Y-your hair.. Levi, your hair? What the hell? It moved? I-i thought I had seen it before, sometimes, but I thought it must be a trick of light or something?”

“Oh, that.” Levi sighed in exasperation. “That is one of the more inconvenient results of being a vampire. Iĺl show you, okay? But please, don’t freak out. I can’t help it that it is this way.”

Slowly, from the top of his head, a pair of tiny bat-like wings unfolded. They moved as if ashamed to show themselves, ready to retreat at the slightest sign of disapproval. The look in Levi’s eyes was… embarrassed? Sheepish? Pleading? Either way, it was the most endearing thing Eren had ever set his eyes on.

Without looking down at what he did, Eren set the cup down and got up. Slowly, he moved around the table and stretched out his hand.

“May… may I?” he asked, and Levi didn’t answer, but he didn’t retreat either, and Eren guessed that was as much permission as he was going to get, and he gently caressed both wings. They trembled and nudged into the touch, fluttering excitedly as he withdrew his hand again with a goofy smile.

“Levi, that is so cute! Oh dear, that must have been tiring, keeping them folded up and out of sight all day! Promise me you won’t hide them from me, okay? Please?”

He petted the little wings again and giggled as they flapped softly against his palm.

“Eren, will you stop petting me like a goddamn budgie? It’s kind of embarrassing, really”, Levi scoffed, but there was no real bite to it.

To his surprise, Eren leaned forward and pressed a little kiss to both wings and laughed at the way the drooped down bashfully and Levi’s cheeks turned pink.

“That’s enough now”, Levi growled and rose to his feet, leaning in on Eren. “They are rather sensitive, and as much as you expect me not to mess with you, I expect you not to mess with me. Unless”, he added darkly, murmuring close to Eren’s ear, “you mean it.”

He looked positively feral, and Eren swallowed thickly as he nodded. 

“I think we can establish the fact that we are both not… averse to taking a step away from an employer-employee relationship. But I want you to fully comprehend what this would mean with someone who’s more or less immortal. Take your time. It’s not as if I’m in a particular rush.”

Their faces were mere millimetres apart, and Eren could feel the other’s breath on his skin (Breath? Why breath? And why did it feel so warm? He must ask Levi some time, a fraction of his brain managed to come up with) and closed his eyes in anticipation of feeling soft lips brush against his own, but to his annoyance (relief?) Levi withdrew.

Levi took a step back and smoothed down his absolutely not ruffled jacket, his boss-like aura fully restored and only sligthly spoiled by the nervously fluttering wings that betrayed his agitation.

“Now… if you would clean up the dishes and try to put them in the cabinet with the handles facing front, that would be appreciated.”

He stalked off without looking back, but his wings gave Eren an affectionate little wave. Eren smiled to himself as he put everything on a tray. From now on, his inscrutable boss would be a little easier to read.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
